


The Truth Behind Your Lies

by TheRealKira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: More Pairings to Come - Freeform, More tags to be added, Multi, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKira/pseuds/TheRealKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eridan is experimenting with his sexuality,  he gets Feferi pregnant. In an attempt to make things right they get married. But Eridan doesn't love Feferi, and she doesn't love him. In fact, they're both in love with the same guy. Can they keep their affairs a secret from their family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You take a few deep breaths as you finish putting on your tuxedo. Your hair is styled a bit differently, and your streak had been dyed black. Your glasses were replaced with contacts, and you had to admit, you actually looked pretty good. Your name is Eridan Ampora, and today you’re getting married to your best friend in the whole world; not because you love her, oh no, you’d never be that lucky, the only reason you were marrying her is because you got her pregnant. 

It wasn’t on purpose, you were both drunk out of your minds at the time, and you asked if she could help you…experiment. You had been unsure about your sexuality for a while, and you both figured she could help you with that.

So here you were, marrying your best friend so that the baby has a proper family, well, as proper as it could have with a mother who’s in love with another man, and a father who is in love with the same man. You want to make sure that the baby has a good life, you want to be able to provide for this child, and maybe, somewhere along the line, you and Fef would fall for each other.

“GZ, KK, can I talk to ED alone for a second?” Your best man, Sollux, asked your grooms men. The two nodded their heads and filed out of the room. “Are you sure you’re okay with me seeing FF as well?” he asked you.

“Of course I am, Sol, me an’ Fef share everythin’ as it is, might as well share a boyfriend as well.” You chuckle.

“I love you, ED, and I still will once you marry Fef, an’ I still will when you can’t take me on dates as much, or when you can’t have me over anymore. I’ll love you when you introduce me to your child as “Uncle Sollux” and when you tell both yours and FF’s family that “He’s just a friend.” I’m yours forever, ED, nothing you can do about it.” He leans down and kisses you softly, you kiss back, of course, to the point where it’s a heated kiss and neither of you want to pull away. 

His lips migrate to your neck, but he doesn’t suck, kisses are all he’ll give you, sending shivers up your spine. You hear the door start to open and he can’t get off of you fast enough.

“Not before the wedding!” Fef giggles walking in. “We have only a few minutes left and I don’t want people asking why your hair is all messed up.” 

She smoothens your hair, and fixes you tie causing you to sigh and roll your eyes. “It was just kissin’, you’re probably just jealous that I get him first.”

“Hey, FF.” His arms are around Feferi’s waist, and he kisses her softly. “You look gorgeous as ever.”

“Thanks, Sollux! I need to go now, no more make outs till after the wedding!” 

“Yes, mom” You and Sol say in union.  
With that, Feferi is out of the room, and is sending Gamzee and Karkat back in. 

“You all up and getting your motherfuckin excite on?” Gamzee asked “It’s motherfucking miracles that you get to get your marriage on with someone you love as much as Fefsis.” 

“Yeah, I hope you have a great wedding.” Karkat says. You can tell he’s suspicious, he had always been one of your best friends, and he knew about your sexuality confusion. He also found it quite odd that you were marrying Feferi less than two months after the party. 

Karkat was a marriage counselor, he knew when a marriage wasn’t going to work, and he knew for sure this one wasn’t, although he wouldn’t admit it.

A few times, you had contemplated telling Karkat about the situation you’re in. You thought about telling him the whole story, how Feferi’s pregnant and how you were both dating Sol. Sadly, this was all a huge secret that you weren’t able to tell anyone, especially him.

So, no one knew, Gam didn’t know, Kar didn’t know, neither of your families knew, and that’s how it had to stay.

\------------------------------------

You can’t breathe, you’re horrified for what’s about to happen. Sollux puts his hand onto your shoulder in an attempt to comfort you, but you would prefer to hold it, and it takes everything in your power not to pull it off your shoulder and grab it in your hand. 

When she walks down the aisle, all of the eyes in the room are on her. She looks amazing, and you can hear small gasps coming from some of the audience members. For a moment, you take pride that you’re marrying her.

From the time she reaches the alter, it’s all an act. The loving smiles, the hand holding, the faint whispers of “I love you” it’s all an act, and as you say “I do” you pray everyone bought it.


	2. Chapter 2

Every day is the same; you wake up at seven and get ready for your classes for the day. If you don’t have classes for a few more hours, you make breakfast for you and Fef and continue writing your book for about an hour. Sol usually comes over around ten but a lot of times you don’t get to see him. You need to go to your classes so you can get a good job and help save up for the kid that’s on the way.

Feferi doesn’t go to school; she’s only three months pregnant so she’s aloud to work. That’s good; with her working you can put more money towards the kid. Sollux also gives you a bit of money every time he gets paid. He tells you that it’s pretty much his baby too so he should pay for it.

Sometimes you get jealous; you swear Sol loves Fef more than he loves you most of the time. He’ll kiss her, and hold her more than he holds you. He stays overnight in Fef’s room more than yours, and whenever you call him out on it he’ll say it’s good for the baby. You tell him he’s your boyfriend too, and he says you are a jealous prick. 

So what if you are? He was yours first! Truthfully, you don’t think Fef looks as good as she did before she was pregnant. Even if you weren’t into guys, you’d still think she was starting to look gross. You don’t tell Sollux that, though. If you told him he would get mad and say something along the lines of “She’s fucking pregnant, ED, with your child! So why don’t you just shut up about how she looks, I think she’s gorgeous.”

Sol never says you’re gorgeous. The last time he’s commented on how you looked was the wedding. He hasn’t said he loves you, or kiss you, or cuddle you, or do anything he should do to his boyfriend. The worst part is when you tell him you love him, he ignores you.

By the time she was six months pregnant, you were done with how Sollux was treating you. You needed to speak to him about how he’s been treating you.

“Sol, we need to speak.” You tell him as soon as you get home. 

“Not now, I’m busy, don’t you have some papers to grade or something?” His hand was on Feferi’s bare stomach, probably trying to feel if the baby was kicking you figured.

“The papers can w-wait till after w-we speak, and so can w-whatev-ver you’re doing now-w” You almost growl. You hate how pronounced your stutter is when you’re angry. It sound stupid, and there was no way Sol could take you seriously when you stuttered every word with a “w” or a “v”

“Then speak, anything you need to say to me can be said in front of FF.” He wasn’t angry yet, but you could hear the sass in his words.

“This doesn’t concern her; it has to do w-with you an’ me. I think Fef can go ten fuckin’ minutes without you by her side.” 

The glare he shoots you as he stands up tells you that this’ll probably last a lot more than ten minutes. You start off to your room the second he stands up. You don’t check to see if he’s following, you know he is. You sit down on the edge of your bed and watch as he walks in, closing the door behind him.

“If this is just an idiotic attempt to get in my pants, I’m not in the mood right now.” He reaches for the door knob when you stop him.

“You’re nev-ver in the mood, you aren’t even in the mood to kiss me ev-ver, or cuddle me, or say you lov-ve me. I say it ev-very day, Sol; ev-very fuckin’ day an’ in return w-what do I get? I’m ignored by the person I lov-ve most. I knew I shouldn’t hav-ve told you that it’s okay to date Fef as w-well because now-w I’m nothin’ to you. I don’t care if you w-want to leav-ve me, I just w-want to know-w, w-why?” Angry tears are streaming down your cheeks now, and you somewhat feel Sollux wrapping his arms around you in a hug. 

“I’m so sorry, ED,” He whispers. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like this, but it’s not like I ignored you all together or anything. I mean we went on a date last Saturday.”

You laugh a bit at that. “Sol, that was a w-week after w-we found out Fef w-was pregnant, that w-was six months ago.”

His expression turned from one of anger to one that told you how sorry he was. “I-I didn’t know, I’m so sorry, ED…you had a right to be jealous of me and FF.” 

“Yeah, I did.” You were still pissed at him, but hearing him apologize made you decided that he might actually be sorry for what he did. You knew he was, for the moment. He would probably take you out on a dinner date, but less than a week later he’ll be back to ignoring you in favor of your wife.

“Look, how about I make it up to you, let’s go out to dinner on Saturday, that is, if you aren’t too busy marking tests and assignments and shit.” Yup, there’s the dinner date invite.

“I’m never too busy with marking to be with you, I’ll just do more markin’ on Friday and Sunday. Please, it’s a class of twelfth graders; they don’t give a shit about when they get their work back.” That was a lie; you had way too much marking to do. The “twelfth graders that don’t give a shit when they get their work back” are actually English honor students who are frantic about when they get their tests, quizzes, and assignments back. You didn’t have time to go on a date with him, but at the same time, it had been so long since you were by yourselves together.

“Great, is it okay if FF comes with us? I don’t want her to be lonely.” 

You glare at him; of course he would ask you something like this. 

“Woah,” Sollux holds up his hands in surrender. “”I was just kidding, dude. It will only be us on the date, I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you know you don’t see your little brother out with that Captor guy that he seems a little to close with to be called friends.

You were out on a date with your husband, Kankri, when you saw it. You were in a complete state of shock; he’s married for god’s sake, why would he be on a date with Captor?

“Oh look, Cronus, isn’t that your little brother over there with Mituna’s younger sibling?” Kankri asked. 

“Yeah, it is.” You mutter.

“Why’s Eridan holding hands with Sollux?” He asked more to himself then to you.

“I don’t know, but I think Eri may be cheatin’ on Fef with him.” 

“It’s none of our business, Cronus, we’re here to enjoy our anniversary, not babysit them. If Eridan wants to cheat on his wife, then that’s his problem not ours. We should just ignore them for now; they may not be actually doing anything you know. It is possible that they are just holding hands, so don’t jump to assumptions. We don’t want to trigger anyone with assuming they’re in a relationship when they actually aren’t. If you really want to intrude, call Meenah when we get back home. She’ll take care of it, although, I do fear for Eridan’s safety if it does come to that. Hopefully, she won’t get violent knowing that he is a friend of the family.


	4. Chapter 4

You can’t believe he’s taking you somewhere this expensive for dinner. It looks like it’s way out of his budget, especially since he spends a good portion of money on you and Fef. 

“Are you sure, Sol? This place looks like it’s way out of your budget. What if you don’t have enough?” You ask a little unsure.

“Don’t worry about it, ED, I have more than enough, I just want to make sure you’re happy.” He smiles at you and squeezes your hand.

“I will, an’ thank you, you don’t know how much this means to me.” You lean over and kiss Sollux on the cheek.

\-----------------------------------------------

Sol was being such a gentleman, you’re surprised. Usually, he acts as his just an outing between friends, well except for all of the kisses, but today it feels different. He opened the door for you when you walked in, and pulled out your chair for you when you got to the table.

He still called you “ED” no lovey dovey names for you today, but what did that matter? You never got lovey dovey names, and honestly, that’s a lot better than calling you “Sweetiepookeyhoneybunnysugarpumkinpoo” (you honestly have heard people calling their partner that, and it honestly disgusts you to the point where you want to be sick.) You were lucky in that aspect, you guess. The names like “Babe” and “Sexy” were reserved for the bedroom, and you liked it that way.

You were right about the prices, this place was way too expensive for you on your college student salary, oh wait, you didn’t get one, actually, you paid them so you could mark papers and stay up late planning lessons. 

 

He ordered a bottle of finely aged red wine for the two of you to share, it was good, but you didn’t really like wine that much. You were more into those girly drinks that Sol mocked you for liking, but screw him, they taste a lot better than this shit they call alcohol. It kind of hurt that Sol hadn’t remembered it’s Feferi who likes wine, but he’s not supposed to remember everything about the person he’s been with for six months, and has known for ten years. Whatever, no big deal, right?

Dinner was fine, the food was good, but the conversation was terrible.

He was either talking about a new program he was coding, or your wife’s pregnancy. You didn’t understand the part about the coding, but you know the pregnancy made you upset to hear about on your date. You know how she’s doing; you’re the one who gets sent out late at night to buy bags of fish sticks and peanut butter for her. She had some really weird cravings and you always abided to getting the food for her.

You tried bringing up your class, and how disgusted you were that ninety percent of them hadn’t read the great literary classic that is “To Kill a Mockingbird.” You told him that only five of them could properly use a semi colon, and how you didn’t believe that it was an actual honors class. It was probably an accident made by the school.

Sol told you he hadn’t read “To Kill a Mockingbird” and he never learned how to use a semi colon correctly, so obviously these issues weren’t that bad. He also told you that no one cared about your English honors class, and he went back to talking about Feferi.

Was it bad that you were thinking of your secret love affair with someone else? Maybe Kar would be up to it, he seemed to have a bit of a thing for you…you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I want feedback. I need to know what you think about this story so I know if other people think its any good or not, like i dont even like half the ships in this story so I need to know if you think its at least somewhat okay...is that okay?


	5. Chapter 5

You decided it was time to finally tell Karkat about your situation. You didn’t want to, but you needed to talk to someone about it, and Kar was your best friend.

“I don’t give a shit about all your romantic problems” he said once you told him everything. He seemed to get more pissed once you mentioned being in a relationship with Sol, but you were unsure as to why.

“Why not, Kar? You always help me with stuff like this.” 

“Because usually your problem doesn’t have to do with my boyfriend” he snapped. 

Your eyes shot open and your mouth turned into the shape of an “O”

“Don’t look at me like that, you nook sniffing ass wipe. You probably knew damn well what you were doing when you started going out with Sollux, didn’t you? You knew that I was in a relationship with him, didn’t you? You probably knew that when you started cheating on Feferi with him, didn’t you? Oh wait, never mind SHE WAS IN ON IT AS WELL! God, I can’t believe you would do that, Eridan, I thought we were friends, I thought, I thought…” Suddenly Kar’s anger was replaced with sadness; tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, Kar, I didn’t know…” You whisper.

“No, it’s fine. I should have realized that he was with you sooner. I kind of guessed he was cheating when he started coming over less; I should have figured it out when Kankri told me he saw you guys together last week…I thought it was just a friendship thing, I didn’t know you were actually together…I’m an idiot.”

You wrap your arms around his waist and allow him to bury his face in your chest. He cries for a few minutes and you pet his hair and tell him its okay. You tell him Sollux is just an ass and he should just give up on him. He tells you you’re only saying that so you can get Sollux all to your own, but that’s not true, you don’t know if you want him if he treats Kar this way. 

After an hour of comforting Karkat, you aren’t surprised in the slightest when he presses his lips to yours, although you are surprised when you kiss back.

\-------------------------------------------

“Solluxander Captor, we need to have a talk now!” You yell as soon as you get home. He doesn’t reply, and you realize he’s not sitting on the couch with Fef, actually neither of them are on the couch; her car is here though. You hear noises coming from Feferi’s room and you wrinkle your noise in disgust.

“We need to have a talk right this second.” You say slamming Feferi’s door open. Oh, and surprise, surprise, guess what the two of them are doing. God, it’s revolting to stare at, how the fuck can Sol look at her like that and see a beautiful woman?

How can he look at her so lovingly when she isn’t fat as a cow?

“Fuck off, Eridan!’ Sollux demands.

“Shut your mouth, put on some pants and get your ass out here NOW.” Your voice hinted that this was not up for discussion and if he didn’t get out here right now there’d be trouble. 

“Erifin, please, go away!” Feferi pleads. You send her a death glare.

“Solluxander Captor, get your lispy ass out into the living room now, or we can discuss this in front of Feferi.” You shouldn’t have called him lispy, and as soon as the word leaves your mouth you regret it. You know it’s a low blow, especially considering how much work he has put in to hide it from everyone. The only reason you called him it now is because you know his lisp shows when he’s angry, or having sex.

“We have nothing to hide from FF tho jutht tell me what you need to thay now, but you have five thecondth to thay it.” Wow, his lisp is never that bad, he must purposely be speaking with it since you called him “lispy”

“I’ll take as long as I fuckin’ want.” You tell him. 

He rolls his eyes at that.

“Not only did you cheat on me with Kar, but to cheat on Kar with me an’ Fef? That’s an asshole move, Sollux. No one EVER makes Kar cry as much as you did when he found out about us. No one should cheat on someone as amazin’ as Kar an’ with two people is even worse. You are just a fuckin’ player, you get everyone to fall in love with you an’ then you go an’ cheat on them. Who else are you seein’? Gam? Ara? Dave? Ter? You know, at one point I thought you actually loved me, but obviously not. I know I gave you permission to see Fef, but that doesn’t mean you need to spend every wakin’ moment with her.”

“Oh tho we’re back to thith again, are we?” He asks interrupting you. “Fine, I’m breaking up with you, then you won’t be thuch a jealoth prick. Oh, and by the way, ED, I never loved you. You were a good fuck, and that was all you ever were. KK and I may have been together at one point, but that doethn’t mean I’m altho dating everything that moveth. Tho why don’t you jutht leave me and FF alone? NO one wanth you here, and you know it ath well ath I do. The only reathon you thtay around ith becauthe your gay ath knocked up your betht friend.”

You felt like crying, but you wouldn’t, you couldn’t. Crying would prove to him that he’s right. “Fine, I’d rather be broken up with you if you’re going to treat both my best friend and Fef the way you did.” Come on, Eridan, don’t show Sol you feel weak, don’t let him win this time. “You are a fuckin’ ass, Sol, fine, if both of you want me gone then I’ll leave.” You storm out of the room and out the front door. 

You finally allow the tears to fall as you sit on the curb in front of your house and wait until Cronus and Kankri come to pick you up under the assumption that you had gotten into a fight with Feferi. You didn’t get into one, of course, but you couldn’t let them know that the real reason was because you got into a fight with Sollux. You still can’t have them find out about that relationship; even if it’s over now.


End file.
